<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Two Lungs by Qui_nts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764112">Between Two Lungs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qui_nts/pseuds/Qui_nts'>Qui_nts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qui_nts/pseuds/Qui_nts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve were together before Civil War 2 and Hydra-Cap doesn't exist. </p><p>I wrote this when I was being emo over Stony and reading post CW2 comics!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between Two Lungs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By some twist of fate it seemed like the universe was going to finally allow Steve Rogers to be happy. Steve had been through a lot of painful things, watching his mother die, becoming Captain America, losing Bucky, waking up seventy years in the future; but then he met Tony Stark. Tony was the first friend Steve found after waking up, but the way his heart felt when he made Tony smile or laugh wasn't friendship at all. Steve would take what he could get, Tony gave him his friendship freely, Tony gave him Bucky back, Tony gave him a home. And even though Steve felt like he couldn't possibly ask Tony for anything else, Tony gave him his heart. </p><p>Steve should have known better. He should have expected it. When did he get to hold onto something without losing it? It was impossible to believe a star that shined as bright as Tony would just be gone so quickly. He wasn't dead, that's what Dr. McCoy had said. He should have been but Tony had done something to himself, experimented on himself. He was still unresponsive though. He wasn't dead but he wasn't here. No one knew what to make of it. No one knew if he'd ever wake back up. Tony was in a pod, of his own design no doubt, Steve could tell just by looking at it. It was a very beautiful coffin. He sat beside it, happy for the glass that kept him from touching Tony. If he could touch him he'd probably never stop. He also couldn't leave. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he ran into Carol right now. Would Tony blame her? Steve thought he probably shouldn't but he also couldn't help the flare of anger he felt when he thought about it. Carol could extinguish stars. Steve should have done more to stop their fight.  He let out a shaky breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. </p><p>“Heya Winghead.” Tony's voice was quiet and it startled Steve nearly out of his skin, he quickly glanced at Tony's face but nothing had changed. He still looked as still as before. This is what it takes to break Captain America, Steve thought a bit hysterically. “Over here, Cap.” Tony's voice again, this time Steve wasn't as startled by it and discerned which direction it was coming from. He glanced behind him, standing off to the right was Tony. Well. No, not Tony really? A hologram of Tony. Like he’d seen FRIDAY use before inside of SI. </p><p>“What are you?” Steve wondered if this was just a message? Pre-recorded? Would it answer? Tony did make some really amazing things. </p><p>“I'm Tony.” The hologram grinned, exactly like Tony. Steve's heart clenched. He wanted to let himself believe in the fantasy.</p><p>“Tony?” </p><p>“In the flesh.” Hologram Tony spread his arms like he did when he was presenting one of his wonderful inventions. Like he was proud. “Well… not flesh.” He stepped closer and glanced down at real Tony. </p><p>“Some kind of interactive recording?” Steve watched hologram Tony. He knew for a fact he'd go right through him but the urge to try to hold him was nearly overwhelming. </p><p>“Nope. AI, I guess? I uploaded my consciousness into a program. So my intelligence isn't really artificial. Or it wasn't. I don't really know what it is now. Anyways thought it would be a good contingency plan.” Tony kept looking at himself then he smiled over at Steve. </p><p>Steve didn't know what to think. He didn't know how to feel about this techno ghost Tony made of himself. “Is he going to wake up?” </p><p>“Oh big questions already. Um, I don't know. I created a way so I wouldn't die, I couldn't actually test it though. I didn't even know it would work at all. I can still operate the armor though.” </p><p>“What?” Steve honestly wasn't even thinking about Iron Man. He just wanted Tony back. His Tony. His home. </p><p>“Iron Man? The Avengers won't have to be without him and hey now I don't need to eat or sleep to function. I'll be able to respond to all calls to Assemble.” Tony had an easy smile and he was leaning against the casket - pod - that held real Tony. </p><p>“I frankly don't give a damn about the Iron Man armor right now.” Steve felt himself getting angry at this stupid AI Tony built, how could he even think that's what Steve was concerned about. AI Tony looked down and sighed. </p><p>“I'm sorry Cap. I know it's not easy losing a friend.” </p><p>“Friend?!” Steve stood up so suddenly the chair he'd been occupying fell with a thud the echoed in the nearly empty room. He couldn't help it. This computer said he was made from Tony's consciousness. Steve loved Tony. He didn't lose a friend, he lost everything. Why didn't this Tony know that. Steve didn't doubt Tony loved him, not once. Not until now. Why leave that out of his program? Why not include those feelings if they were as strong as Steve thought they were. Tony's hologram frowned and looked at Steve like he was trying to figure a problem out. </p><p>“Listen, Winghead-” Tony started. </p><p>“Don't.” Steve couldn't take any terms of affection from this thing. </p><p>“Steve. I don't know exactly what you're upset about. I'm missing some time from when I uploaded my memories and when this happened. Did I do something? Were you mad at me? Are we not friends?” Tony looked worried. Steve hated what it did to him. It wasn't Tony. </p><p>“No. It's not..  Jesus, Tony, when did you- what is the last memory you have?” Tony still looked worried. </p><p>“The last backup was March 27th.” </p><p>“So Tony's last 8 months are gone?” Of course something so cruel would happen to Steve. He'd get a way to talk to Tony again and their whole relationship would be gone. </p><p>“Other than data from the suit, yeah. I don't have any memories from time spent not as Iron Man.” He made a face like he was thinking. Steve hated how much this hologram behaved just like his Tony. </p><p>“How did Tony feel about me?” He knew it was pathetic to try to pry for this kind of information but Tony hadn't included Steve as part of his 'contingency plan’ so he needed to know. </p><p>“You mean how do I feel about you?” Tony crossed his arms. “I am Tony.” </p><p>“Sure.” Steve said. Still unwilling to let himself think of the AI as Tony. </p><p>“You're my hero. Always have been.” </p><p>“Is that it?” </p><p>“No.” Tony paused, as if considering what to say. “This might do more harm than good, all things considered.” He glanced down at his body then back at Steve. “I love you, Steve Rogers. Have for a long time.” He paused watching Steve's face. “You're not surprised? Did you know?” </p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Steve couldn't help but to smile, the memory of their first confessions was a very fond one. Tony pouted at him and Steve found himself chuckling before reminding himself this isn't Tony. He schooled his expression. “I've known for the last 7 months. Tony and I were in a relationship.” </p><p>“We were?” Hologram Tony's expressions were so very human. So much more than Steve had ever seen on FRIDAY's hologram face. It was so easy to believe it was Tony. “God damnit Tony.” He said in a frustrated tone. Steve watched curiously as Holo-Tony pulled up holoscreens and started searching through files. It was an odd sight. </p><p>“Do you need to use the computer like that?” </p><p>“Huh?” Tony gave him a look the shrugged. “I guess not. Old habits though. It's more comfortable, I can't say I'm used to being a computer.” Tony sighed after a while. “Tony. Tony. Tony. I don't have access to my own private server. FRI, why don't I have access?” </p><p>“Sorry, Boss. Access is currently restricted.” </p><p>“Override. Tony Stark. Code. 31-21-11-01.” Tony crossed his arms. </p><p>“Access denied.” FRIDAY sounded regretful which wasn't something Steve thought he'd heard from her before. </p><p>“Great.” Tony replied dryly. “Well Steve, it sounds like I was definitely hiding something. Hope that doesn't come back to bite anyone in the ass.” Steve frowned at that. He'd hoped he and Tony were past that. Tony hadn't kept secrets from him in a long time. </p><p>“You wouldn't.” Steve needed to believe it. He trusted Tony. He looked down at real Tony. He got so caught up in AI Tony he forgot for a moment what he was doing here in the first place. Steve picked up the still toppled over chair and sat back down. “He wouldn't.” He corrected himself. </p><p>“Would it be easier for you if I left, Captain?” Steve couldn't look at the AI, his voice sounded hurt though. Not as hurt as Steve felt though, he just nodded. There was no response, after a while Steve looked back and saw he was alone again. </p><p>Despite the fact that Tony Stark wasn't in it, the world continued on. The stasis pod Tony was in was moved from Shield to the Stark Tower. Steve had moved into the floor Tony occupied nearly 6 months ago. It was odd without Tony there but Steve managed. He kept busy. It was all he could do. </p><p>Captain America answered nearly every emergency call. He didn't really have to fight anyone over who would handle it, Carol had gone out to the Alpha Flight station which was currently in orbit. He hadn't seen her before she left. Tony was no longer groaning at his alerts or racing Steve to see who could answer first. So Steve mostly took care of it. It worked for him. </p><p>Well Steve took care of it until there was an actual call to Assemble. Steve wanted to think he could take care of it but when he saw a portal opening up in the sky above Central Park he knew better. He waited for status reports from the Avengers after he sent out the call.</p><p>Captain Marvel, unavailable, in space. </p><p>Wasp, unavailable, in Beijing. </p><p>War Machine, unavailable, USAF duties. </p><p>Doctor Strange, unavailable, currently in another dimension. </p><p>Fantastic Four, unavailable to assist. </p><p>Hawkeye, standby, on West Coast could be there by quinjet.</p><p>Iron Man, available, in route. </p><p>Steve suddenly remembered what the AI Tony had said. He'd answer all calls to assemble. Steve had seen the armor piloted by AI before. It was… unpleasant. They didn't move in it like Tony did. It was like watching a puppet version of Tony. Steve hated it, but he was the one who put out the call. He'd have to deal with it now. </p><p>He kept an eye on the portal while he waited. It only took a few minutes for Iron Man to land next to him. He nodded at Steve. “Wing- Cap. What's our play?” It wasn't like when FRIDAY piloted it at all. It was exactly like when Tony was in the armor. Steve needed to stay focused. Even if this Iron Man could pilot the armor as well as Tony Stark, the two of them still might not be enough to handle whatever happened to fall out of the sky. </p><p>“Nothing's come through yet, go find out what you can about that portal Iron Man.” Like that the armor took off flying up to the portal. It was only a few moments before Tony's voice was over the comms. </p><p>“Oh boy. Well I think I might be able to close it but we have incoming!” Suddenly a large form dove out of the portal and took Iron Man smashing him into the ground directly below. Some kind of space worm? Steve didn't really know what it was. </p><p>“Iron Man!” Steve called out running towards him. Steve tried reminding himself Tony isn't in the armor he can't be hurt. He still found himself lunging at the thing with his shield bashing it in maybe the face, until he pushed it back enough to free Iron Man. Tony pulled himself out from under it getting back to his feet. </p><p>“Bad news, FRIDAY is picking up similar energy signals through the portal they're getting closer. Worse news, I can't try to close it as long as the energy signal exists on both sides. And it's going to require a lot of energy so I gotta be frugal.” He turned his head not that he needed to see Steve to listen for orders. Tony always did anyways. </p><p>“Alright. Delta maneuvers?” Steve raised a brow at Iron Man. He wasn't sure the AI Tony knew their combat routines. </p><p>“Oh, darling, I thought you'd never ask” Iron Man quipped and they got to work. As it turns out, he did know their routines. Exactly as well as Tony did. In fact, fighting with Iron Man like this was the least lonely Steve had felt since Tony, well, since Tony effectively died.  It didn't take much time at all for them to make work of the worm. </p><p>“Energy signal gone. I'm gonna try to close it without blowing anything up now. But um, maybe keep your shield handy Cap.” Tony was quiet for a moment, then Steve could hear the hum of energy buzzing through the air. He watched as a beam of energy ripped out of the armors chest and directly into the center of the portal. He didn't blow it up, but he did blow it in. The portal imploded, then was gone just as quick as it came. Iron Man ungracefully fell to the ground.</p><p>“Tony!” Steve called out and ran to the suit. He rolled it over, it was dead. The reactor dark. Steve suddenly felt very afraid he just lost Tony again. A bit frantically he called out over his comm. “FRIDAY, status on Tony?” </p><p>“I'm here, Cap.” Tony's voice came over the comm again. “Not in the armor though, FRIDAY's flying a suit out to pick it up. I don't see any energy readings from the towers sensors, please tell me it worked?” </p><p>“Yeah, Shellhead, it worked.” Steve let go of some of the tension he'd been carrying. </p><p>“You alright, old man? Sounds like you're gonna have a heart attack.” Tony teased. </p><p>“Tony. If you'd been in the suit you would have had a heart attack.” Steve was more than relieved it wasn't Tony's physical form pulling that stunt. </p><p>“Want Jarvis to make you some chamomile? Calm those old nerves of yours?” </p><p>“You know for a fact I hate that stuff.” Steve laughed and started heading back to the tower. Tony just hummed in response. </p><p>When he got back to the tower Steve spoke over the comm again. “Tony?” </p><p>“Yes, Cap?” </p><p>“Are you in the whole tower like FRIDAY?” Steve went to change out of his uniform. </p><p>“No, not like FRIDAY. I have nearly unlimited access but I'm only in one spot at one time.”</p><p>“So if I uh, if I wanted to see you, where would you be?” Maybe Steve was going crazy but he felt like he was with Tony again. He couldn't give that up again. He couldn't. </p><p>“Where do you usually find me?” </p><p>“You're seriously in the workshop?” Why was he surprised. </p><p>“Polo.”</p><p>When he got down to the lab there Tony was, and he was tinkering. Seemingly taking advantage of an Iron Man gauntlet to hold things. Seeing Tony in the workshop tinkering was a sight Steve didn't realize he missed so badly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I'm not looking for critique! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>